And The Rain Falls Down
by Mikano Zirake
Summary: Just a little something my overactive brain cooked up. RallJeen. Rated T for language and character death.
1. I'm always there for you

Mikano here with an all-new fic. Just a story that had been bugging me and needed to get out there. Enjoy!

Summary: When a tragic death occurs within Jeena's family, will Rallen be able to help her recover? Or will she just push him away?

S P E C T R O B E S

(Rallen's POV)

I was too late. It was a mistake that lead to a death. Jeena's parents were top scientists, and being so, were in charge of studying the Krawl and figuring out possible weaknesses. But a switch had been flipped, sending electrodes into the sample that they were examining and then…

_Earlier…_

"What just happened?" A brunette man in his mid- forties cried, looking over at his wife, who was wondering the same thing. The Krawl sample that had been still mere minutes ago now shifted as though it were alive. Another man checked several screens, and paled. "The Krawl is regenerating!" He turned to the man who had asked. "Dr. Makoto, the Krawl is alive!" Joseph Makoto froze. "Oh no…" The Krawl was now seven feet tall, covered in blades, and drawing back to strike him down. "Somebody get help!" His wife, Sarah, yelled. Joseph grabbed a blaster in hopes to a least slow the huge beast down, but the Krawl knocked it out of his hands. Rallen arrived just in time to see the man get impaled by the Krawl. "Nooooooo!" He roared, and sent out Komanoto, who literally roasted the Krawl. Rallen leapt to the man's side. "Hey, (cough) help did arrive." Joseph fell to the ground. Rallen caught him. "Come on, you can pull through- ." Then, he saw Joseph's face for the first time. No. Way. Sarah bent down next to Rallen, and he looked at her too. Rallen knew their features all too well. They had to be Jeena's parents. Joseph looked up at Rallen. "You're Jeena's partner, right? Rallen Tsubaku?" Rallen nodded and replied, "You're her dad." Joseph grinned, "I sure am. Listen Rallen. I want you to take good care of my daughter, alright?" He coughed up blood. Rallen gritted his teeth, "No way I'm letting you die! Jeena will-!" Joseph shook his head. "I know where that thing got me. Through the heart. I'm lucky to be alive this long. And Jeena will be fine. She's a tough kid." He smiled sadly. "Protect and care for her, Rallen Tsubaku." Rallen's eyes widened. "No, no, no, NO! Don't you die on me!" Joseph looked up at Sarah. "Good bye…" And then, he went limp in Rallen's arms.

S P E C T R O B E S

(Jeena's POV)

Funerals are always sad. Even if you never knew the person, you still feel sorrow in your heart. But when someone very close to you, like a parent, dies, the pain never seems to go away. That's what I felt as I stood in the cemetery, watching them bury my father. Many in my family had come, as well as close friends. Rallen stood next to me, his white armor plating was now black except for the Prizmod. I felt tears form in my eyes as people stepped forward to say farewell to Dad. The funeral ended, and many people left. Soon, the only ones there were myself and Rallen. "You don't have to stay." I said quietly. He turned to me, and I saw the sadness that dulled his usually fiery eyes. "It's all my fault," He said, looking directly into my eyes. "I arrived too late to save him." His tone was quiet and guilty. "Rallen…" He looked at the ground. "I'm sorry…" He whispered. I looked back at Dad's grave, feeling fresh tears stream down my face. Then, I felt his hand cover mine. I turned towards him in surprise, not sure of what to make of this gesture. "Rallen?" His face was slightly pink as he replied. "I know what you're going through, Jeen." My face started heating up at the use of his pet name for me. "If you need someone to go to-" I cut him off. "What! How could you ever know what it's like to lose your family?" His eyes widened, and the look on his face was that of a person remembering terrible experiences. Without another word, he ran away.

S P E C T R O B E S

(Jeena's POV)

"Rallen…" What had I done? He could have lost his whole family for all I knew! I took off after him. After searching for a while, I found him in front of a double gravestone. I walked towards him and stopped in front of that same grave. "Rallen?' I whispered. His response was to indicate the gravestone, so I read the names engraved into it. Lance and Kaitlin Tsubaku. Rallen's Father and Mother. I felt like a complete bitch. "Oh my God. Rallen, I'm so sorry! I had no idea." He sighed. "I was ten when Dad died. He and some friends were doing a ground patrol of Genshi, and there was an eruption. One of his friends twisted his ankle while running. Dad ran back, pushed him to safety, but wasn't able to get himself to safety in time." I looked at his face and was surprised to see tears in his eyes. "Then, three years later, mom got some really bad disease. The doctors had no idea how to cure her, and then she died, leaving me and Leon on our own." I hung my head in shame, feeling even worse than before. He had no parents. He knew exactly what I was going through, and I had treated him like a liar. "Jeena." I looked up. "Always remember, I'm your friend, and I'm somebody you can go to who'll understand what you're going through." He smiled, and I felt my heart melt at his sad tone, so contrasting to his smile. New tears formed in my eyes, and Rallen gently wiped them away. He then wrapped his arms around me, and held me close. I closed my eyes and leaned my head onto his shoulder, sliding my arms around neck. "Rallen?" I asked quietly. "What is it?" "Can I stay at your house?" I felt him tense up a bit. Then, he relaxed. "Sure thing. As long as it makes you feel better." I smiled. "Thank you." And then the rain began to fall.

One chapter down! I'll probably make this a two or three shot. Keep an eye out for the next chapter! And please review, because while some have plot bunnies, I have plot Rydrakes, and these guys are HUNGRY!


	2. Thundering Accident

I own nada, zip, zilch, and zero.

S P E C T R O B E S

The two teenagers sat down on Rallen's couch. They were completely soaked thanks to the rain outside, and Rallen's hair was plastered to his face, causing Jeena to clutch her sides laughing at his appearance. Rallen frowned, "Oh, you think that's funny?"

Jeena had tears in her eyes as she choked out "Y-yes!" Rallen grinned, reached forward, and messed up Jeena's hair. Jeena looked at him, surprised. The boy had his patented "Rallen-Grin" on, an expression that normally drove her crazy (but she secretly loved it). She grinned as well, and threw a pillow at his head.

"Gaaah!" Rallen cried as he caught the projectile. "What the he-" He was cut off by another pillow, which hit him right in the face. Rallen smirked, "Is that how it's gonna be, Jeen?" He picked up the pillow, and chucked it at her. Jeena grabbed another pillow, dodging the one he threw, and attacked.

The two slammed one another with pillows for at least twenty minutes, before collapsing on the floor, giggling and covered with sweat. Rallen got up, and offered and hand to Jeena, who accepted and was pulled up. "I'm gonna go get some water. You want some?" Jeena smiled. "Yes please." Rallen made for the kitchen. Jeena sat down on the couch. Her father's death still hurt to think about, but Rallen was helping to heal that wound, and for that she was grateful. She closed her eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. It didn't last for long, because as soon as Rallen came into the room, lightning flashed, thunder crashed, and the lights went out.

Now, when there is a power outage, the best thing to do is to stay where you are, remain perfectly calm, and send the person who can see the most to find a flashlight. Jeena, being terrified of thunderstorms, ran forward in blind panic. The result was that Rallen was tackled to the floor, confused and wondering just what had happened. When Jeena felt warmth and movement underneath her, she quickly realized what must have happened. Rallen, unaware that Jeena was right in front of him, pushed himself up. His mouth came in contact with something soft and warm. That's when the lights decided to come back on. They were in a very interesting position. Jeena lying on top of him, and Rallen leaning upwards, his lips gently touching hers. Their eyes widened, and they shot up, pulling away from one another, their faces glowing red. "Uhh, well that was… unexpected." Jeena managed to say. Rallen however, was so mortified, that he bolted out the door, into the rain.

Yay! Cliffhanger! You guys must hate me. Review or be eaten by the Plot Rydrakes. Also submit RallJeen art to the contest or I won't update for a year.


	3. Love in the Rain

Hey! It's been awhile, huh? Sorry for the wait. Here's the last chapter!

Rallen paced back and forth while the rain came down harder than before. _I can't believe that just happened! What am I gonna do now? _His mind was racing. He just (accidentally) kissed Jeena, and had then taken off.

"Dammit." He muttered, sitting down on a nearby bench. "What do I do?" A soft noise stirred him from his thoughts. _Odd, I coulda sworn I heard my name…_ "Great. Now I'm hearing things too. Could this day get any better?" He moaned angrily, burying his face in his hands.

"_Rallen!" _ The call was clearer this time. "No way. Is that? Who am I kidding? Like she'd come after me in the middle of a sto-" "Rallen!" He turned towards the source of the voice. "Jeena?" He whispered. Next thing he knew, he was being death-gripped for the second time that day. Rallen was having difficulty finding the right words to go with his situation.

"What ar-" He stopped, realizing that Jeena was trembling violently. He sighed, and pulled her into a tight hug. "Why'd you follow me?" No response. Rallen frowned and tried again, "Jeen, are you okay?" She muttered something inaudible, forcing Rallen to move closer. "I couldn't hear y-" Jeena's lips against his own then silenced him.

Rallen's eyes widened. _Holy. Shit. _His mind told him again to run, to get away from this. The only problem was, Jeena was holding onto him as if life itself depended on it. Then it dawned on him. He _wanted_ to kiss Jeena. Slowly, Rallen closed his eyes and returned the kiss. A moment later, they pulled away. Jeena hugged him tightly, burying her face into his neck. "I love you, Rallen."

Rallen smiled, "I love you too." The world seemed to melt away, all troubles vanished. The previous issues were forgotten. The teens remained in the park, and although thunder crashed in the sky, they remained undisturbed. And to think it all happened because _the rain fell down_.

So? What'd you think? Too fluffy? Angsty? Gimme some feed back! R/R Plz!


End file.
